


are you a magician? because abracadamn

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, he tries to impress jaemin but fails, yukhei works at a magic shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: jaemin stops by the magic shop yukhei works at.or, yukhei isn't good at impressing pretty boys.





	are you a magician? because abracadamn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hericide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hericide/gifts).



> i blame mason for this

Jaemin rounds the corner of 12th street with one thing on his mind, find the magic shop Donghyuck told him about last week and buy Jeno a birthday present. He walks down the street, pulling out his phone to double check the address, when Jaemin finds himself right in front of the shop he was looking for.

He pushes the door open and is disappointed at how normal sounding the bell is. Jaemin pouts, surveying the shop when he hears boxes tumbling down. Whipping his head around he finds a very large man covered in boxes, eyes wide trying to dig himself out of his box grave. “Uh- Hey,” he says once he’s finally able to stand and Jaemin takes in the other man, “Welcome to Mondo Magico.”

The other boy smiles at him and Jaemin feels his breath catch in his throat, he’s beautiful when he’s not covered in a dozen boxes. Jaemin smiles back, “Hello,” he pushes up onto his tippy toes, spinning slightly to look around, “I’m looking for a gift for my friend’s birthday.” Pretty boy, Jaemin decides to call him that since he seems to have lost his nametag in the war against the boxes, perks up while stepping out of the pile of boxes.

“We have a ton of stuff that would be great gifts,” he says excitedly, “do you have any idea of what they’d like?”

Jaemin shakes his head, “Not really, my friend Donghyuck told me about this place and said Jeno would like it a lot.”

“Donghyuck,” the taller boy’s eyes widen, “tiny, brown haired pretty boy with a loud mouth Donghyuck?”

He laughs, “Yeah, that Donghyuck,” Pretty boy laughs too, and Jaemin finds he quite likes the other’s laugh.

“He came in a couple weeks ago, just for fun,” the other says, guiding him towards the front of the store, “He didn’t like my magic tricks that much.”

The taller boy pouts and Jaemin can’t help but think it’s adorable. “What’s your name?”

“Oh,” he says, a slight blush making its way onto his cheeks, “I’m Yukhei.”

Cute, he thinks, “I’m Jaemin,” he smirks up at the other when the blush becomes more pronounced, “Now, show me some of your magic tricks,”

 

Jaemin’s having a lot of fun walking around the shop with Yukhei, especially when he shows him a magic trick. Right now he’s pulled an apple out of nowhere, “Now, I’m going to break this apple in half with my bare hands,” though judging by Yukhei’s biceps straining against the sleeves of his uniform, Jaemin doesn’t think it’ll be that hard for him.

“Alright Yukhei,” he says, humoring him, “Impress me.” That seems to replace the look of humor on his face with determination. He grabs the apple in both hands and pushes onto the apple for a few seconds. Jaemin waits patiently for the apple to break, but it never comes. Yukhei stutters for a moment, shaking his head, before adjusting his grip and pushing again.

Jaemin giggles, he finds the failure more cute than anything, especially because he can see the blush rising up Yukhei’s neck. “Shit, okay, no, nevermind this isn’t gonna work,” he says bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. Jaemin coos at him and pats him on the shoulder to which Yukhei blushes even more.

They walk further into the shop, trying to find the perfect birthday present for Jeno, when Yukhei stops them in front of another shelf. He grabs what looks to be a string of some sort and then turns to Jaemin, “May I borrow your ring?” Jaemin giggles, sliding the ring off of his finger and handing it to the other boy. “Now watch as I make this ring climb up the band.”

Yukhei slips the ring onto the band, and stretches it a bit. He’s not holding onto it tightly enough though, he got distracted by Jaemin’s laugh, so once he stretches it the band breaks free from his grip and snaps his hand. Swearing in a language Jaemin doesn’t know, he drops both the band and the ring on the floor. Jaemin gasps, immediately reaching for the other’s hand. Yukhei’s pouting but other than that he looks okay.

“Aw,” he coos, grabbing his hand, “do you want me to kiss it better?” Yukhei’s face flames up in a shade of scarlet, before slowly nodding his head yes. Jaemin smirks, bringing his giant hand up to his mouth, before pressing a gentle kiss to it. The other boy is frozen, staring at Jaemin’s lips, which form into a smile upon realizing it. “What’s next?”

Yukhei sighs, pulling out his wallet, “Okay, grand finale,” he still has a smile on his face which Jaemin finds admirable. He pulls out a coin and shows it to Jaemin, who’s not really all that interested in the tricks by now, he just wants to see the other blush. Yukhei closes his hand into a fist, “I’m going to magically switch the coin to my other hand.” He begins to wave his fist over his other hand, he goes a bit fast which causes the coin to slip out and fly directly into Jaemin’s chest.

Jaemin doubles over, it didn’t really hurt, it was just unexpected. Yukhei gasps, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer to his own body. “I’m fine,” Jaemin says, moving to stand upright and when he does he’s faced with Yukhei’s pouting face.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, “Maybe I’m not as good at this as I thought.” he turns to face the floor and Jaemin’s heart fills with sadness.

He reaches a hand up to play with the taller’s hair, “Yukhei you did great,” He mumbles underneath his breath, probably calling Jaemin a liar when Jaemin speaks up again, “Can I show you a magic trick?” Yukhei raises his head and nods, still looking like a kicked puppy. “Okay, can I borrow your phone?” The other digs his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Jaemin, who immediately unlocks it, who doesn’t have a password nowadays honestly, though it helps Jaemin today.

“Alright, here you go,” he says, handing the phone back to the confused boy.

Yukhei furrows his brow, “You didn’t do anything.”

Jaemin smirks at the taller, before turning around and heading towards the door, “You have my number now, use it wisely,” he throws one last blinding smile at the boy, “That’s the magic trick.”

He walks out of the shop laughing to himself, maybe he didn’t get Jeno a present, but he did have a fun day with a very interesting boy. Jaemin makes it two blocks away before he hears his phone ding, _are you a magician? because abracadamn._

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i haven't written anything in like a week


End file.
